Reading Under The Stars
by dancelikezombies
Summary: Not only were her parents fighting constantly on her mind, but now another thing, or specifically a person, had attached itself to her every thought. Eli Goldsworthy has crept into all of Clare's thoughts. Eclare one-shot, please review!


_Disclaimer:__ I don't own Degrassi_

**Reading Under The Stars**

Clare sighed looking up at the sky once more. The same scene still played as the last time she looked. Millions of stars twinkled about, and the moon shone bright casting a silver glow over everything it touched.

She had walked all the way to the park to escape the screams that were escalating at her house. Even with Eli's sound cancellation headphones it was too much to bear. Though she couldn't hear their screams she knew that it was still going on. So she had grabbed _Twilight_ off her desk, put on her shoes, and made her way to the front door to leave.

"I'm going to the park!" Clare called out over the screaming coming from her parent's room.

"Not that anyone cares," she had muttered before making her way out the door.

Now sitting on one of the most uncomfortable wooden benches she had ever sat on she tried to make herself clear her mind, and once more let the words that fluttered off the pages engulf her into another world. Not like it helped much though. She couldn't concentrate one bit! Not only were her parents fighting constantly on her mind, but now another thing, or specifically a person, had attached itself to her every thought.

_Eli Goldsworthy _

Clare's heart leapt and fluttered at a high rate at just the thought of the mysterious, sarcastic, gorgeous, opinionated, smart-

'_Stop it Clare! He may be all those things, but he probably doesn't like you as more than English Partners or friends. Quit thinking of him all the time!' _She told herself sternly returning once more to the book that sat open in her lap.

"_I didn't see him leap at me- it was much too fast. I only found myself suddenly airborne, and then we crashed onto the sofa, knocking it into the wall. All the while his arms formed an iron cage of protection around me- I was barely jostled. But I still was gasping-"_

"I knew I saw you out here!" A voice exclaimed knocking Clare out of the wonderful world she had finally snuck into after trying to get it to engulf her for a long time. Clare looked up already all too sure of who she was going to see when she did.

"Eli? What are you doing out here this late?" Clare had been right when she looked up she meet the oh so green eyes that belonged to Eli Goldsworthy.

"Hi Eli. Hi Clare, would you mind if I join you? No I wouldn't. Thank you." Eli replied sarcastically adding his signature smirk at the end which made Clare's heart thud at a fast pace, and her face flush a bit.

"Hi." Clare sarcastically remarked back smiling.

Eli chuckled and took a seat next to Clare on the wooden bench and glanced at what she had been reading before he shown up.

"I see were reading Twilight again. How many times have you read it?" Clare glared at him which just made him smirk even more than before.

"So Blue Eyes, why would a young girl like you be sitting in a park past midnight all alone?" Eli questioned raising an eyebrow.

"If you must know Eli, my parents were fighting and so I decided to come out here and think," she replied, "Even with the headphones its un bearable being there knowing they are fighting. So I left and came here."

"It's gotten that bad?" Eli questioned looking from her to the stars in the sky.

"Yeah it has, but I'm glad tonight is a nice night or I would have had nowhere to go."

"You're right it is a pretty great night tonight. I don't remember the last time I actually enjoyed looking at the stars." Eli chuckled calmly to himself. Clare was watching him curiously, but his gaze never left the sky.

"You like to stare gaze Goldsworthy?" Clare teased.

"Ouch Edwards, Yes even I have my moments." Eli smirked turning his gaze to her.

Right at that very moment when he looked at her their eyes met. For some reason Eli couldn't break the stare. Actually part of him didn't want to break it. His green eyes bore directly into her beautiful blue ones. The clear blue eyes he had come to love. It was a mystery to Eli, but for some reason he couldn't get this girl out of his head nor did he want to.

Clare's breath was caught in her throat from the moment their eyes locked. Her heart was pounding faster than before, and she wondered oddly if the whole world could hear how loud it thudded in her ears. Then at that moment she realized how close that had actually been sitting, and unconsciously Clare found herself leaning slowly toward Eli. Her heart sped up when she noticed that he was doing the same.

Clare wasn't sure who had closed the distant completely, and she didn't care. All that she knew was that suddenly Eli's lips were pressed against hers.

'_I'm defiantly glad I came to the park tonight'_

**A/n: Okay I have no idea where this idea came from, but it popped into my head and I had to write it down. Yeah the ending is sucky(That's because Im rushing because my parents are up and Im am going to be dead for being on this late), but hey it's my first Degrassi fanfiction. I'm completely in love with the Eli and Clare thing. So I had to write a little one shot about it. Hopefully you guys like it ^^;;.. Be kind and please review =3! Also sorry in advanced for spelling and grammar mistakes like I said I am kind of in a rush.**


End file.
